To Be a Hero
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: It's happening again, like the other times in different universes. America, he's dying slowly inside, from the despair and pain of knowing what will come. Can he stop this darker and more powerful force from destroying his home again?
1. Genesis: The Beginning

**A/N Hey, sip, guys. I know I should probably get my other stories done, but I was listening to the song I Can Go the Distance and I was struck with this awesome idea, so, here it is. I hope you enjoy and give me some feedback! I'm just testing this idea out, so, yeah...**

Prologue: The Exchange

"How far will you go? America, you can't always be the hero."

"I can try," the young man snarled out, "No point in giving up now."

The other man in all black laughed, "I'll admit, boy, you've got spirit. But in the end, it's always going to be broken. You remember, don't you? The other world, where you tried so hard to save them all-"

"Shut up! I WILL save them! No matter what," America growled. His heart throbbed with he pain of remembering the different life he had before dying, all alone in a desolate and empty world.

"I happen to admire your resolve; such a strong resolve, even when you have been broken so many times. Tell me, what is it that drives you?" the man inquired curiously.

The blond nation turned away, and didn't answer.

The man laughed, "Well, I will see you soon, shall I?" And he turned away to vanish into thin air.

America leaned against the wall, eyes hard and filled with pain. Why did he have to face this? Why did he have to be the one to remember death after death after death?

Why did he have to be the hero?


	2. I Have Dreamed of a Far Off Place

Chapter One: I Have Dreamed of a Far Off Place

America woke up, eyes wide and gasping. _Not now, it's too early on to be happening! _He let out a sob of anger, frustration that he no matter how he tried, he could not win against that _monster_, that _creature _from _hell_.

Laying in bed, he felt like crawling into a corner to cry. He wanted to vanish, to forget, to be _oblivious_. He snickered bitterly. The other countries always declared him the _stupid_, _oblivious, ignorant_ one. Oh, how he wished that was true. Every time, _every fucking time_ he wanted to scream at them, scream out the anxiety and worry that was bottling up inside him.

At first, when he was found by England as a colony, he was so _fucking_ happy to see an England who was strong, healthy, and not dying.

And he thought to himself that, even if they didn't realize what he was doing to try and save them, it didn't matter because it was worth it, to see them full of life and eyes bright.

But then he had realized that this happiness was so _short_, so _temporary,_ because in the end, they were gonna _die_ anyway. And he'd be the last one, all alone, to ask himself the _what ifs_. _What if I had gone to that meeting? What if I had just sucked up my pride and apologized to Iggy? _Then they would still be alive. His vision blurred, and his eyes teared. His face hardened, and he furiously wiped at his eyes. "It's no use thinking about that now. No use at all."

There was a knock at his door. America looked up, and hastily rearranged his expression. "Yeah?"

His friend, Tony, walked in, blinking his red eyes. "You're going to be late."

"Wait what do you mea-shit!" he shot up, and hurriedly shrugged his shirt and jacket on, quickly pulling on his dress pants. While stumbling down the stairs, he was trying to get the stupid damn tie around his neck without choking himself.

"Okay, I'm off!" he shouted as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He could stop at a McDonalds drive in to get breakfast.

Stuffing the last bit of his hamburger into his mouth, he burst through the door with a loud "THE HERO HAD ARRIVED!" He didn't know why he still did that, but he guessed it was a nice reminder of the first dimension. Where he was so _blissfully ignorant_ of what was to come, when he didn't know, and was actually _happy_.

"A half hour late, wanker!" the nation of England snarled, "To think that _I _taught you your manners. Tch."

"Aw, Iggy, you know you love me," he teased. He loved seeing the pretty flush of the Englishman's comely face, the bright flash in his emerald eyes.

England spluttered angrily, "Y-you-"

France giggled, "Oh you two, let out your sexual tension somewhere else, oui?"

England turned to face France and slammed his hand on the other nation's head, "Shut up, frog!"

America grinned, taking his usual seat next to England. Germany glowered at the two arguing nations, and roared, "ENGLAND! FRANCE! We are not here to argue! SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!"

The two nations immediately went quiet, and glared at each one last time before turning to face Germany.

Throughout the meeting, America was alert, looking for any signs of the impending disasters. It was always something that would turn the countries against each other, something that would destroy what little peace the world possessed at the moment.

He still remembered the first time.

"**Dude, chill! My awesome scientists'll get this! No need to worry, man!" America laughed loudly.**

**England rolled his eyes, exasperated. "It's strange. This disease, it only affects countries, not the people, at least from what we've seen."**

"**This is serious, though. It's causing conflicts between countries," Germany said, casting a scornful glance at America. "And only top secret personnel know of us. Your scientists aren't going to be able to solve much."**

**America waved it off, naive and oblivious of what was to come. **

**Two Months Later**

"**This is all America's fault! Do you see him? He's the only one unaffected by the disease!" China shouted, eyes slightly deranged.**

**Next to him, was Japan, whose eyes were unhinged, insane. "Kill him!" he started to giggle, high pitched and bone chilling. "Destroy them all!"**

**Germany, who had lasted pretty long, was now leering at the still sane American. "Indeed, America, how come you are not affected? Are you trying to kill us?" he grinned, hands clawing at the table.**

**America stared, horrified, at the horde of infected nations, backing away, terrified and confused. He didn't do anything! He didn't know why he wasn't able to be infected. He really didn't know. "G-guys, um, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything that would harm you guys like this-" he began.**

"**Off with his head!" **

**America froze. It couldn't be. Slowly turning, he caught sight of his mentor, **_**England**_**, green eyes wide and filled with a cold insanity that was nothing like the England he knew, the England he loved. There was a crooked smile on the English nation's face, so different from the kind and warm smiles he used to receive.**

**Then they had died off from insanity and paranoia, and left him, alone in the world, all empty and desolate from war. **

**America stood there, in a dark room, staring at the noose dangling in front of him. "You'll be on the other side, right, Arthur?" he asked, gazing into seemingly thin air. But he was seeing his lover, England, smiling at him, and gesturing at the death sentence in front of him. So he nodded, "Anything to be with you again." And he stepped forward, the noose hooking around his neck. Kicking away the stool, pain shot through him before the world went black.**

**That was his destiny. To die from insanity that was created from loneliness and isolation.**

"America!" England snapped his fingers in front of said nation's face.

America jerked up, looking around, "Wh-what? Oh…"

England sighed, just like he did in the world before, "Why-I'm not even going to try."

France laughed, flinging back his long curly hair, "Oh, Anglettere, you must so jealous of my Canada, no? Ohonhonhon~"

"Shut up, frog! Who's Canada?"

America smiled softly, subtly examining the English nation from the corner of his eye. He had always dreamed of a place where there was no god, or whatever that person was, that was out to destroy the world. Where he could love England in peace, and not worry about dying and insanity.

* * *

><p>So far so good. No one infected or somewhat insane. Idly, America wondered how long this peace would last.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sup? Read and review please! Peace out! And Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
